memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Deep Space 9 (Vanguard)
For Prime universe counterpart, see Deep Space 9 (Prime). |status = Active |length = 1451.82 meters |beam = 1451.82 meters |draft = 969.26 meters |decks = 98 |propulsion = |defenses = Regenerative multiphasic deflector shields ablative hull armor (2380) |offenses = |image2 = Deep Space 9 (II).jpg |shuttle = Defense: 2 Tactical Frigates 5 Tactical Corvettes 36 Advanced Tactical Fighters Auxiliary: 6 runabouts 6 runabouts 8 Type-11 shuttlecrafts|caption2 = The rebuilt DS9|diameter = 1451.82 meters|crew = 3,000 total 600 officers 2,400 enlisted 13,000 non-Starfleet inhabitants|class = Frontier|type = Deep space station Division headquarters Starship repair Diplomatic and trade center|armament = Phasers: 48 phaser arrays (rotary mounts) 36 phaser emitters (stationary mounts) 3 phaser emitters (sliding mounts) Torpedoes: 48 torpedo launchers 500 transphasic torpedoes 1,500 quantum torpedoes 3,000 photon torpedoes }} Deep Space 9, or more fondly called DS9, is a Federation space station that became one of the single most strategically, historically, and socially important outposts in the entire Milky Way Galaxy. As of 2385, it is commanded by Commodore Kira Nerys and serves as headquarters of Starfleet Vanguard Command's Denorios Command, commanded by Rear Admiral Benjamin Sisko. It is also the home port of Task Force Belligerent. Background The station is of Cardassian design, being of the of Cardassian space stations, built by Bajoran slave labor between 2351 and 2356. Called Terok Nor by the Cardassians, the station was used for the processing of Uridium ore by Bajoran laborers. After the Cardassian withdrawal in 2369, the provisional government of the newly-established Republic of Bajor petitioned the United Federation of Planets for relief efforts and Federation Member status, and offered to allow Starfleet to administer the station as a starbase, prompting its new designation. In an alternate timeline, the station was heavily damaged during the Second Battle of Bajor during the war with the Klingon Empire and was later scrapped for parts to assist in defence of Bajor. Station layout Being a space station, DS9 is marked by a central core surrounded by two rings, the outermost of which served as the base for six arching docking pylons. The majority of Nor-class stations were designed to support mining and refining operations, though they could be adapted to other purposes. Deep Space Nine consists of three main areas: *The Central Core which contains the power core, the Promenade and Ops. *The inner Habitat Ring which provides quarters for crew and visitors and is connected to the rest of the station by large connecting bridges. *The outer Docking Ring which can accommodate numerous small ships and which serves as the base for six arching docking pylons that permit larger vessels to dock. The Habitat Ring is also fitted with six launch and maintenance bays for runabouts and shuttlecraft. The bays are positioned at sixty degree intervals and features a retractable launch pad which raises up to allow easy launch of small crafts. The pad retracts into a bay capable of supporting two runabout-sized crafts or four shuttlecrafts and provides an area for maintenance and loading of different runabout modules. Post Dominion War After the end of the Dominion War in late 2375, DS9 was the site of the signing of the official declaration of peace between the powers of the Alpha and Gamma Quadrants. Before the treaty was signed, Sisko averted an attempt to assassinate the female changeling who was acting as the voice for the Dominion. The onset of 2376 found the station now under the command of Colonel Kira Nerys. The crews of Deep Space 9, past and present, attended the ceremony on Bajor that officially inducted that world into the United Federation of Planets later that year. On the final day of the year, Taran'atar, who was being mind-controlled by an outside source, attacked and severely injured Captain Kira and Lieutenant Ro Laren. In sickbay, Dr. Bashir saved Captain Kira's life by replacing her heart, which had been pierced by Taran'atar's Kar'takin, with an artificial replacement, and Dr. Tarses used an innovative technique to repair Lieutenant Ro's spine. Improvements and Upgrades Upgrades began on the infrastructure of DS9 as well as the to completely replace the station's ever uncooperative Cardassian computer system with a Federation ODN network that would no longer require makeshift patches between the two systems. The upgrades also saw additions to DS9's defences, including Quantum Torpedoes. Personnel were stretched throughout the upgrades, as only half of the station's usual thirty-five man contingent of Starfleet Corps of Engineers personnel remained on the station following the war. Later years In 2383, Deep Space 9 became a hub of commerce once more following the decision by President Nanietta Bacco to open the Bajoran sector and the Gamma Quadrant to exploration and trade missions within the region. During this time, however, life aboard the station was severely strained resulting from the turmoil that had engulfed the Federation in the secession of Andor and the effects it had upon the station's Andorian crewmembers. The danger came to a head when DS9 came under attack shortly after the return of the Breen freighter Ren Fejin which was being escorted by the warbird .Additional and Breen warships decloaked a short time afterward and also began an attack during a mass evacuation of DS9 following the discovery of multiple antimatter charges attached to the . After a series of detonations, which were initially believed not to be threatening to the station, Deep Space 9 lost the ability to eject its fusion reactors and it was believed that the station would have only a few moments left before it would be destroyed. Captain Ro Laren ordered that they transfer all available power to structural integrity to try to safeguard the 2,000 lives still aboard the station. Explosions were still observed to occur by the following its arrival at the battle scene. Mere moments later, the station was destroyed. While the majority of the station's residents were evacuated by the Defiant, several runabouts, and the , 630 Starfleet officers and 461 civilians were killed. Despite the large figure, Leonard James Akaar felt that the number was acceptable given the situation. Mere moments later, the station was destroyed. While the majority of the station's residents were evacuated by the Defiant, several runabouts, and the USS Canterbury, 630 Starfleet officers and 461 civilians were killed. Despite the large figure, Leonard James Akaar felt that the number was acceptable given the situation. Vanguard Command By 2385, DS9 had been rebuilt at the instigation of President Nanietta Bacco. At normal capacity, the rebuilt DS9 supported a population of 13,000 and was capable of taking on the passengers and crew of dozens of ships that made dock. It was designed to be a starbase with full repair and construction facilities, as well as state of the art science labs. It was also designed to be the premier operations hub for all deep space assignments in the Bajoran sector. The rebuilt station was made up of three intersecting rings, perpendicular to each other, with a central spherical core. The Horizontal Ring is known as "X" ring, with the two vertical oriented rings known as "Y" and "Z". The rings housed docking facilities, repair bays and cargo bays, as well as sensor arrays, shield generators and weapons ports. The operations center, informally known as the Hub, was located at the upper intersection of the two vertical rings. The docking ring was connected to the sphere by six crossover bridges. The station is powered by eight mark-XIII fusion reactors, and had a further four as backups. It also served as headquarters for the Starfleet Judge Advocate General in the Bajoran system. All these changes were in preparation for DS9's attachment to Starfleet's Vanguard Command in that same year as one of its field divisions. DS9 was designated headquarters of Starfleet's Denorios Command. As such, offices for the Flag Officer-in-Command, the Deputy Flag Officer-in-Command and other flag officers and line officers of Denorios Command, as well as supporting function rooms, could be found at the station's topmost level of the central spherical core. DS9's former commander, Benjamin Sisko returned to active duty with the rank of Rear Admiral and was designated Sector Commander of Denorios Command. He brought along with him the Command Battleship , as its Commanding Officer and the 54-starship strong Task Force Belligerent, as its Flag Officer-in-Command. Both the Belligerent and the task force were to have DS9 as its home base and headquarters. Support ship and auxiliary craft complement Prior to its destruction, DS9 had the following support ship and auxiliary craft complement: *The prototype *Three runabouts. After its rebuilding and subsequent designation as base of operations for Denorios Command, it was given the following support ship and auxiliary craft complement: For defense: *One Assault Cruiser, the , which serves as the flagship of the Base Commander and Sector Commander. *Two Tactical Frigates, the and the *Five Tactical Corvettes *36 Advanced Tactical Fighters (4 squadrons) For non-tactical support: *One Medical Cruiser *Two Science Frigates *Two Supply Cruisers When operating as a task force, this complement is collectively commanded by the station's Executive Officer. Starbase DS9 also has an auxiliary craft complement of: *Six runabouts *Six runabouts *Six Type-11 shuttlecrafts If needed, the auxiliary craft complement, with their respective weapons systems which are substantial in their own right, could provide additional defense. Station personnel (as of 2385) *Rear Admiral Benjamin Sisko - Sector Commander, Denorios Command *Commodore Kira Nerys - Base Commander, DS9 / Deputy Sector Commander, Denorios Command *Captain Ro Laren - Executive Officer, DS9 Category:Federation starbases Category:Deep Space stations Category:Vanguard Command Space Stations Category:Vanguard Command stations